


a cheesy mistake

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically dan texts the wrong person saying " what cheese should i get for the pizza " and the response is " i dont like cheese "</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cheesy mistake

Dan was currently in the grocery store, his roommates elected him to be the one to buy the food for their pizza making night. Once Dan got to the cheese aisle, he had forgotten what cheese crust and Pj wanted. He thought he knew  Chris’ number well enough to just type it out

+ **61 455 978 654**

**Yo, what cheese would be best for pizza ?**

To Dan :

Um hi, I think you have the wrong number, perhaps ?  I would help you but I don’t like cheese, sorry !.

**To +61 455 978 654**

**What how can you not like cheese ? are you insane.??**

To Dan :

I don’t know, I must be an alien or something that was planted in my mums womb idk

To Dan :

That must be a weird thing to hear from a stranger, hi, my name is Phil.

Dan decided to grab mozzarella as he moved aisles to get vegetables.

**To +61 455 978 654**

**My name is Dan. So, where are you from than Phil ?**

To Dan :

London, yourself Dan ?

**To +61 455 978 654**

**Same actually. How long have you lived here ?**

Dan finishes up buying the ingredients and is on the train home.

He discovers that Phil lives by himself and is 28 years old, he discovers Phil went to York, Dan tells him he went to Manchester, Phil tells me stories about him growing up in Manchester.

Dan walks into his apartment to find Chris and Pj on the couch watching something on tv. “What took you so long “ Chris teases. “ I forgot what cheese you guys wanted, I went with mozzarella though. “ He gives them the bags he was carrying and starts to walk towards his room.

“ I thought this was supposed to be a group team building exercise thing ?” pj raises an eyebrow.

But Dan wanted to talk to Phil more “ im not in the mood for pizza “ he shrugs.

He and Phil text until six in the morning, they find out they both love muse and have a good two hour discussion on why _origin of symmetry_  is their favourite album but black holes and revelations was the best. Phil says that he tends to only listen to  _absolution_   when he was falling in love. Dan told him  _showbiz_  was the album he listened to after he had socialized too much.   Then they discovered their mutual obsession with anime.

Dan decides Phil has one of the most interesting brains he’s ever come across.

+

Over the next month, they text constantly and then one day Phil suggests they Skype Dan feels like he’s in high school, talking to the cool popular guy who’s had a crush on since the beginning of year seven. ‘ You’re pretty “ Phil says. Dan blushes wildly, he blames the fact it was 4am and he’s been watching the same screen for the past eight hours.

“ You’re gorgeous “ Dan says, covering his visible cringe behind his pillow. “ You’re so cute “ Phil giggles loudly. “ Cute makes me sound like a little kid “ Dan whines.

“ You make me nervous “ Phil says, smirking through the horribly pixilated screen.

“ That makes me sound like I’m being held for charges of murder “ Dan crosses his arms.

“ You feel like I’m living on a different planet, like I know I’m in my room, but I forget about my surroundings when I talk to you.” Phil explains. “ The other day, when we were texting about our favorite childhood movies and I was on the train, I kind of missed my stop. Dan was too taken aback to laugh. “ I really like you Dan “

“ I really like you, too Phil “ Dan response

+

Two weeks later, they’re skipping again. “ Come visit me this weekend “ Dan smiles. Phil’s jaw drops “ Your roommates “ Phil rubs his hands anxiously. “ Are going to be at a couples retreat “ Dan explains. Phil straightens his back “ Okay, then, I’ll come down “

“ For the whole weekend “ Dan adds

“ Okay “ Phil smiles.

+

Its Friday night and Phil should be here any minute but Chris and Pj haven’t left yet.

“ I still don’t think we’ve got everything “ Pj is digging through their bag  for the third fucking time.

“ Pj “ Dan whines “ you have checked three times, three. Can you two just fucking go, you’re making me anxious, you’re going to be late “

“ he’s right, Peej “ Chris says, taking the bag from pj to zip it up and starts walking out the front door .

“ okay, okay , I’m coming, I’m coming “ Pj follows him out the door. Dan shuts the door and leans against it, letting out  a long sigh.

Dan sits on his couch, attempting to watch tv, but his eyes are glued on the door. It’s another twenty minutes before the door knocks on, Dan checks his fringe in the mirror before walking over to open the door. His wide smile is met with another.

“ Hi “ they say in unison. “ Come in, “ even though Phil looks down to the ground, Dan can hear his smile. “ I, uh, kind of getting lost “ Phil’s face is red. “ Where do I put my bag?”.

“ I’ll put it in my room “ Dan takes it from Phil’s hands, their knuckles kind of brush and Dan can see everything in technicolor, he assumes by Phil’s intake of breath, he felt the same thing.

+

They’re on Dan’s couch, watching a really dumb movie that Dan himself suggested. Him and Phil is sharing a freaking blanket and the bowl of popcorn is equally balanced on one of their legs. Dan hadn’t paid any attention to the movie, half way through, he wanted to kiss Phil so much, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. “ Fuck it, “ he whispers

“ What?” Phil says, but Dan is already lunging forward to kiss Phil and Phil kisses back, grabbing Dan’s waist, the popcorn falling to the floor, Dan cups Phil’s face gently, opening his mouth so Phil’s tongue can slip in. The credits start playing, but Dan doesn’t even notice as he uses his hand to push Phil down from his shoulder, straddling his hips.

+

They spend the entire weekend kissing, Dan figures they can talk the next time they see each other. “ ‘Don’t want you to go, “ Dan kisses Phil again, Phil giggles. “’Don’t want to go, “ he kisses Dan again

“ Why do my roommates have to come back?” He mummers a “ Dunno “ Phil kisses him. “ ‘M sorry about um “ Phil gestures to Dan’s neck. “ I don’t think they’ll ask “ Dan smiles.

“ I have to go. I’ll see you soon, I promise “ Phil tries to step back, but the Dans grip on Phil’s waist tightens. “ Okay, “ he kisses Phil again.

+

They’ve been dating for three months and Dan barely leaves the Phil’s apartment. He wakes up in Phil’s bed completely naked. He stretches his arms and back before standing up. Dan mistakenly grabs a Phil’s phone, sliding the unlock button. By the time Dan registers its Phil’s phone he was using, he noticed Phil had  _absolution_  on repeat. Dan walked out of Phil’s room and into his kitchen, clothes be damned.

“ I’m making us pancakes” Phil calls out. Dan walks up behind him and snakes his arms around Phil’s waist. “ Are you going to be eating breakfast, naked then?” He giggles.

“I’m in love with you “ Dan says. Phil turns around immediately; he was as red as a tomato. “I’m so in love with you Phil Lester “ Dan kissing Phil’s lips. Phil starts laughing. “ You’re so cheesy, how did I end up with you?” Phil giggles into Dan’s chest

“ Cheese “ Dan giggles. “ I love you too, Dan. I’m really in love with you Dan “. “

Y’know’, for a person who hates cheese, you’re sure full of it.”.

**Author's Note:**

> fun ques fact : i got this idea while eating cheese.  
> follow my tumblr for fic updates : lesterkinky.tumblr.com


End file.
